


Build Up

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara goes to deliver a housewarming gift and overhears things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

Ashiwara smiled as he approached the apartment door, ready to knock and deliver a housewarming gift. He paused when he heard voices, though.

"No, Saeki-san, you need to twist a little there... Yeah. Like that. Mmm... I think that's plenty deep for the moment. Wait, you're wearing protection, right?"

"Isumi-san, do I really need it for this?"

"You should always wear protection!"

Ashiwara's eyes went wide. He shouldn't be listening to this! And yet...

Saeki could be heard to sigh. "Fine, I'll put some on. You know, there aren't exactly instructions for this."

"Wait, you've never done this before?"

"Not like this!"

Biting his lip, Ashiwara leaned closer to the door.

Isumi cleared his throat. "Maybe we shouldn't have jumped into the deep end, then. We could have done something a little... easier."

"If you can do it, so can I!" Saeki grumbled. "Is this right?"

"Almost. Slide that bit down a little further before you try to put it in place. It should go pretty easily now, at least?"

"Oh, yeah! Man, this looks amazing. I'm really glad I decided to do this with you."

Ashiwara couldn't quite seem to pull himself away from the door.

Isumi groaned softly. "If feels pretty good, too."

"Yeah, this desk is going to look perfect in that corner. It's too bad we had to import it."

"It's less difficult doing it together."

Outside the door, Ashiwara wiped sweat from his brow, glad that he wouldn't actually be intruding on anything more than desk assembly. On second thought... Maybe not so glad after all.


End file.
